


solace in simplicity

by gothtwink



Category: RPF Video Blogging
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Dog - Freeform, Food, Frustration, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Napping, No Sexual Content, Streaming, Swearing, and eths among us streams, cudding, i love bunko funk, kiss, lmk if i need to add tags :), tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Mark has had a shitty day and he decides to make that Ethan's problem
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	solace in simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> how? how do people title fics?? its so hard, my brain hates it :((

Mark knew Ethan was busy streaming but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to be around his boyfriend. His day had been shitty enough and he decided he deserved some time with him, even if they weren't directly interacting. 

Mark jumped in his car for the 20 minute drive and thought about earlier that day. He had woken up late for the first time in weeks, and of course it was day when he had a meeting. After spending an hour figuring out how to reschedule the meeting he got an email from his merch company manager explaining that several hundred shipments had gotten lost. How the fuck do over 400 packages just disappear?? The icing on the cake for this entirely shit day was his trainer Alex waking up sick and canceling their workout session. Mark obviously didn't blame Alex but he was beyond frustrated that he couldn't go take his aggression on Alex's punching bag. He had been getting into boxing lately, and it was great for days like this. 

As Mark drove he felt less and less upset, eventually he became more tired than anything. Today had been mostly unproductive yet he felt drained. He made a last second decision to grab something to eat on the way. He needed a pick me up and Ethan likely hadn't eaten much since he had been streaming for a good part of the day.

Mcdonalds was quick and easy and most importantly didn't use peanut oil so Mark decided to stop there. He got a burger for Ethan and chicken nuggets for himself. He also got fries, drinks, and sauce. Before he left he texted Ethan to unlock the recording room door, since he knew he always streamed and recorded with the door shut and locked. 

The rest of the drive to Ethan's apartment went quick, and once he arrived he grabbed everything and went into Ethan's garage. It was struggle to carry everything and open the doors but he managed. 

When Mark opened the door to Ethan's recording room he was met with Spencer running up to him and giving him happy sniffs, begging for pets from Mark as always. 

He treaded carefully around the dog and walked up to Ethan's desk. Ethan was fully focused on Among Us and he seemed to be doing tasks, so Mark decided that it was an okay time to interrupt. He set the food in his arms down on the desk and Ethan jumped in his seat, swearing once he saw it was Mark. 

"Jesus fucking Christ you scared the fucking shit out of me," Ethan said in one breath. He took his headphones off, muted himself, then noticed the food Mark placed on the desk. "Whats this for?"

Mark chuckled at him before saying "I figured you were hungry." 

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Thank you, but you know I'm streaming, right?" 

"Yeah, I won't interrupt anymore," Mark said, smirking. "Also you just got murdered."

"Motherfucker!" Ethan swore, putting his headphones on and turning back to the game. 

Mark chuckled a bit then took his portion of the food over to the couch next to Ethan's recording set up. Spencer was on the couch already so he plopped next to him. 

Discussion started and he heard Ethan swearing at whoever killed him, even though they couldn't hear him. Mark started tearing into his food and noticed Ethan doing the same, both sneaking glances at each other. 

Mark wasn't surprised that Ethan was kind of confused. He rarely came over unannounced, usually his schedule was set out pretty neatly before the day started so Ethan knew when they were hanging out. It was weirder for him to come over when he knew Ethan was streaming, since they couldn't exactly do stuff together while he was busy streaming. Regardless Ethan continued streaming, making jabs at his friends and yelling. 

After Mark finished his food he started to get even more tired. He waited until Ethan had finished his food too, and then he threw their trash away. He slipped his shoes off and curled up on the couch, covering himself with a throw blanket that was on the end of the couch. Spencer moved to curl up against his shins. As he laid down he messed around on his phone for a bit, listening to Ethan's laughs and rambling. His eyes kept getting heavier and eventually he accepted it and closed his eyes. 

He doesn't know how long he dozed for but he kept floating in and out of sleep, usually brought out by Ethan being particularly loud. The final time he woke up he heard Ethan signing off from the stream, saying bye to his friends and telling chat about how much fun he had. 

Mark sat up and stretched, looking over to Ethan to see him starring. 

"Take a picture," Mark mumbled, his voice scratchy from sleep. 

Ethan got up and walked over to Mark, stopping in front of him. He bent over to give Mark a quick kiss and then asked "You going to tell me what's going on now?"

Mark hugged Ethan's hips, pressing his face into his stomach. He said something that came out garbled since he was apparently trying to bury himself in Ethan. 

Ethan giggled and pushed Mark away until he could look at him. "Can I get that one more time?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Had a rough day and I wanted to see you, is that a crime?"

Ethan moved to sit next to him. Mark immediately put his arms around him and pulled him close. Ethan laid his head on him and said "Well I guess I can live that."

Mark kissed the top of his head. "Good."

Mark felt so much better now that he was able to hold his boyfriend. The shitty day was almost worth it as Ethans arms snaked around him so they were both holding each other close. One of Ethan's hands was rubbing up and down Mark's back relaxing him further. He sighed and sunk into the feeling. 

"I woke up late and fucked up a meeting," Mark started, "Then I got an email that a ton of Cloak shipments got lost, and then Alex cancelled our workout session. I'm just a little stressed." 

Ethan hummed then asked "Would a walk help?"

Mark thought about it. He was a little sluggish from the McDonalds earlier so he was tempted to say no but a walk would probably cheer him up. Seeing green shit is supposed to be good for you. "Maybe."

"Well, Spence needs to go out, and I think it could help you too."

Mark smiled, "Okay, sounds nice." He couldn't deny Spencer his walk time even if he wanted to be lazy. Although, there always was time for that after. "Wanna watch a movie when we get back?"

Ethan's face lit up. He loves movies and excuses to cuddle Mark so he instantly agreed, excitedly nodding his head. 

Ethan jumped up and grabbed Mark's hands, pulling him up as well. They were standing face to face so Ethan gave Mark a peck on the nose, giggling when he grumbled about wanting a real kiss.

He gave Mark a kiss on lips and then asked "Ready to go?"

Mark smiled fondly and nodded. His day had gotten so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> short thing cause i have sporadic motivation and inspiration lol. (also sorry for the grammar in this fic i cant write in past tense apparently)


End file.
